


Late Night Double Feature

by kissmebloody



Series: Wincestmas Secret Santa 2015 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a shit head, Foul Language, Gen, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/pseuds/kissmebloody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep Portland Weird, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeansDevilishAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/gifts).



> I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Rocky Horror Picture Show

Dean was using the ‘I’ve only got a year to live’ card on this trip, he’ll admit to abusing it this time.

But it’s totally worth it.

The theatre is filling up quickly, Sam was almost insistent of getting a couple of seats in the middle of the middle, but Dean knew better and quickly steered him closer to an aisle. They were still in the center section, but it was easier for one of them to get out if necessary.

“Why are we watching this again?” Sam had been griping the whole few days it took them to get to Oregon from South Carolina. And now, sitting in not so clean sheets and surrounded by people in costumes and makeup, Portland’s reputation was living up to his reservations about coming.

“Because it’s Rocky Horror, dude! You can’t not go your life without seeing it on stage at least once.” That, and Dean had heard stories about what the troop does to virgins before the curtain rises.

“Okay, but why did _I_ have to come see it with you?” Sam has his voice at a low whisper. He knows better than to shit on something somebody likes in front of them—or rather, in the theatre it’s playing.

“Because you love me soooo much.” Dean grinned at his brother, green eyes alight with glee.

Sam opened his mouth to retort, or even call Dean out on his motivations, but the lights went on and off and the telltale ringing of a bell signaled just a few more minutes till the curtain went up. From there it was a constant stream of people coming down their row and Sam having to lean back against the seat while standing so people could get past his long legs.

Sam finally sat down and then the lights were dimming and, presumably, the director came out onto the stage with a broad smile on her face.

“Welcome everyone! I hope that tonight will be a wonderful experience for those who have seen a production before, seen the movie, or have never seen it all!” She clapped her hands together once. “Now, there is a point of business to get to before we get on with the show. Could I get all the virgins in the room to come up on stage please?”

Dean had a shit eating grin on his face while Sam looked at him with absolute venom.

There was no way Sam would get up on his own, so Dean took Sam’s arm and tugged, pushing him out into the aisle with a few other people, teens and actual adults alike.

Dean could tell Sam’s face was bright red when someone who had come from backstage ushered him up the steps and onto the stage to stand in a line with the rest of the virgins.

The main lady swept a look down the line and nodded to herself. “Now, is that all of those pesky virgins?” Dean hoped she was joking and that he didn’t actually accidentally send Sam to the slaughter. “Good! Now, those of you on staged, I’d like to take this opportunity to have you turn around please.” Sam’s face was confused and probably terrified, but he did it anyway.

Dean was in his seat trying hard not to bust out laughing.

“Awesome, thanks. Okay, audience, I need you to help me here. On the count of three, I want you to yell ‘fuck’ as loud as you can. Alright?” There were noises of agreement through the packed seats. “Great. Virgins, I need you to know bend over so your butts are sticking out towards the audience.”

Dean wished he could see the looks on Sam’s face; he had to be at least cherry red right now.

“Okay audience, on the count of three okay? One, Two, Three…”

“ _FUCK!”_

Dean couldn’t not join in. He’d cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled with the rest of them. The people on stage who weren’t bent over clapped and told all of the virgins to stand up straight and turn around. Sam wasn’t the only one completely red, but he was really the only one Dean cared about.

“Well then, you’re all no longer virgins in the eyes of this troop. You’re all free to head back to your seats, and then we’ll be on with the show!”

Dean’s grin was probably splitting his face when he made room for Sam to sit back down. He leaned over and kissed Sam’s cheek as a meager apology.

“I will maim you and leave you on the highway.”

“Just sit back and enjoy the show, Sammy.”


End file.
